The Amber Necklace ON HOLD
by BlairAndChuckGG
Summary: Blair and Chuck haven't seen each other for a long time ago but Blair isn't Blair anymore. She's operating under a different name, Amber. Only because that's the last memory she has of him. The first thing she thought of when she woke up. When she'd lost her memory. Serena may have snaked her way back into Blair aka Amber's life but can Chuck?
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to refer to Blair as Amber so the name Blair won't come up until a few chapters in the future. I promise the story will go relatively quickly and I will update regularly. Now start reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amber's plane landed with that all to familiar feeling hitting her. The last time she had returned to New York City had not been pleasant.

* * *

_She had no idea where she was but assumed it was a hospital. Only doctors were surrounding her, no one that she seemed familiar with. The last thing she remembered was some water and someone screaming at her to leave but she wouldn't because she was wouldn't leave without her necklace. Her amber necklace. It was the only memory she had of him left and she couldn't bear to lose it. The doctors now surrounding her asked for her name and she had said Amber because that was the only distinct thing in her mind. The amber stone on the necklace._

* * *

She'd never figured out who that man was and why that was her last memory but in the past few years she'd brushed it off. The day that she'd become Amber she also hadn't known that she was pregnant with a child who would most likely never meet its father. Shortly after, she had found someone who she fell in love with but after marriage realized she was just in love with the thought of love and they had gotten divorced despite the fact that she was pregnant again with his child. Now Amber was happily single running the international editions of Vogue. She had a daughter who was 3 and a son who was 4 months old but she was back at work because she felt incomplete without her job. The only people she was ever opened up to were Nate, Anna and Serena. Anna, Anna Wintour the editor of American Vogue and Serena, Serena Van Der Woodsen. The only person who seemed to know about her past but had agreed with her when she had decided to never want to know her past. Nate was a good friend and knew about her past and was also Serena's husband. But she now had to get out of this plane and get back to her apartment to see Charles and Eleanor, her children. The names strangely appealed to her but she had brushed it off and used them anyways.

Amber never took business trips if she could avoid them but this had been an emergency. Anna was in critical condition in Paris but she had told Amber to cover for her while she was sick. She'd barely realised that she was already at her apartment building, going through immigration and the whole ride had been a blur of thoughts. She just couldn't wait to once again see her beloved children. Even though she may not know the father of one of them, they both assumed that it was Ed, the man that she thought she loved but really didn't.

She ran in to the penthouse to see that Dorota was cleaning something and that her kids were already asleep but she knew that they wouldn't mind if she woke them up just so they could see her. They were full of excitement the second they saw her.

"Mommy! You're back!"

"Eleanor! How are you?"

"I'm fine Mommy. How was Paris?"

"It was fun, I saw auntie Anna and I got you something!"

Amber took out a snow globe with all of the Paris monuments and handed it to her daughter. Eleanor looked at it, admiring it. Amber's thoughts sometimes drifted to the past she was determined to keep the past in the past and never think about it. She kissed Eleanor's forehead and left her room. She entered Charles' room and saw he was sound asleep in his crib and didn't wake him up because he was a baby after all and Dorota had probably taken forever just to coax him to sleep.

* * *

Amber dreamed of the crash that night, just like any other night. The amber necklace, she not wanting to leave the plane and her waking up in the hospital.

"Miss Amber"

She woke up to the sound of the Polish maid's voice.

"Miss Serena downstairs."

"Send her up then"

Serena walked into her room and saw Amber getting ready.

"So are you still up for that shopping trip we planned?" Serena asked.

"Yeah sure, let me just get my wallet."

"There is **no** way you're paying. You payed for everything I bought last time."

Amber ignored the comment and got her wallet and they left.

* * *

After a while, they both had over 10 bags. They were just laughing as they walked down fifth avenue. In an instant, Serena saw something, or more of someone and her expression froze.

"Hurry, let's go." Serena said quietly.

"Why? What's the rush?"

"Just do it quickly, Amber. Just go!"

But Serena couldn't move her quick enough.

"Blair!' a voice screamed out. Amber looked over to see the face and the face seemed to spark memories but she couldn't find the memories in her brain. All Serena could think about was that this wasn't happening. He could not be here. He wasn't allowed to talk to her. She had made that crystal clear. She had to get Amber out of there.

* * *

"Blair!"

The person screaming grabbed Amber and looked her in the eyes. The only thing she could think about was the plane crash and the necklace. When her memory disappeared. All of a sudden Serena ran over and grabbed whoever had grabbed Amber and moved him so they could talk somewhere else while Amber just sat shocked by the turn of events.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing Chuck? Remember all those messages I sent you after I told you Blair didn't know who Blair Waldorf is anymore? That she lost her memory and the only thing she remembers is that amber necklace you gave her before she left? She doesn't even know who it came from or anything about it! Do you remember ANY of that Chuck? And after all that the best you can do is to find her on fifth avenue and scream out for her? She wants to leave the past in the past and you appearing will not help that! What if I wasn't here? Don't you think you'd appear to be some criminal? I understand that you still want her back after everything you guys went through but do it subtly like you're a stranger. You are a stranger to her. She isn't Blair. She's not Blair. Remember that. Make her fall in love with you again. Don't expect her to all of a sudden realise what you guys once had, try to build it again Chuck! All I can tell you that she is perfectly happy and you have no right to interfere in her love life, or life at all, she's decided to give up dating for now if you must know!"

Chuck looked stunned after Serena's little rant.

"Well, I wasn't sure what to do. You never made it especially clear that you've never told her anything about her past. But if you tell her about her past, maybe she will realise what we had." He said slowly, in the voice that he only used when he talked about Blair, his nicer and more or less pleasant side.

"So what's your point? You never got over her?" Serena looked shocked.

"My life is Bass Industries now. That's it. I don't do anything else apart from get drunk and try to forget the past. But it never works. Just please, let me talk to her. Please."

"No! That will ruin everything, everything about forgetting the past! I will not let you, Chuck Bass get within a 5 feet radius of her. And ow do I know that you're in a stable condition right now? I've seen you completely drunk but acting normal until you talk to Blair. You can't just seduce her in public!"

"Serena!"

"Well remember what you said you believe? If two people are meant to be they'll eventually find their way back. So if it's meant to be, even though Blair is completely different you guys will be together in the future again. But right now that is most definitely not bets for her. Remember the Henry Prince thing? You guys still got back together, even after that whore Eva. Nothing will stop you if it's meant to be. I'll at most stall you. So if you really believe that two people who are meant to be will find their way back to each other, then stop. I hope you understand because I'm being pretty direct. Goodbye Chuck."

Serena walked away thinking about what excuse to make up to Blair, oh wait Amber. Should she let her past come back into her new life? Blair was after all, Queen B and that was something no one from her past could possible forget..

* * *

"Who was that? I don't know why but I feel as if I recognise him, maybe from my past? But why was he screaming Blair?" Amber said looking all confused.

"That was the head of Bass Industries and you recognise him from your past you guys were close, and he was screaming Blair because that is your real name."

"That's a lot to digest but at least it makes sense. Anyways, the timing is good but this is a lot to spring on you I know but getting on to the point. Recently I've been thinking, it's been 3 years. I think I can handle my past. Dorota knows more about me then I do sometimes, I swear. It starting to really piss me off. What if you and Nate come over sometime and we'll spend the day with me relearning my past."

"Are you sure Amber? Do you know how hard that would be? If you really do this, it'll be all over the papers because first of all, you're all over the papers anyways and your real identity isn't just some nobody in the world."

"I'm sure about this. Is tomorrow ok? I'll take the day off, they'll understand, well they'll have to or else I'll fire them."

"Okay, I'll get Nate to come. Your place, 7 am. It will take the whole day. Nate and I will have to discuss how to tell you everything tonight. Bye Amber!"

Serena walked off but Amber was unsure of her choice. Was it really the best choice? Should she have waited longer? She originally was going to but that man had made her uneasy as if she should've known something about her past because of the way he had been. She felt as if she had no option but as a start, she would start getting everyone to call her Blair. She'd also google as much of her past as she could.

* * *

"Miss Amber" Dorota greeted her.

"I'd like to go by Blair now. Serena and Nate are going to help me relearn my past tomorrow and you will not interfere." Dorota looked uneasy as she said this.

"Yes Miss Blair" she seemed like it was more natural to say Blair than it was to say Amber.

"Dorota what was my last name?"

"Waldorf"

"Thank you."

Blair knew Dorota knew lots about her past and had practically been her second mother. So she wanted to do this herself. She typed 'blair waldorf' into the search engine to see a website called Gossip Girl and a tag, for her name there. She opened that tab for a start.

It said that there were 189 articles about her and she was determined to read every one of them, starting from the oldest. The articles started as just being about her blackmailing people, which she wrote down, something to ask Serena and Nate about. As she read more, she saw stuff about Nate, how she and Nate had dated for a while. After that she saw something about a Jenny Humphrey. Then something about Chuck and her and their many breakups and some stuff about college followed by articles about her and Serena. By the end of 189 articles she was overwhelmed. Her past had sure been complicated and this site had done a good job explaining it. Her list of things to ask Serena and Nate consisted of the following:

blackmail

queen b

me and nate

minions, ruling constance

yale usher

victrola

jenny humphrey

waldorf designs

me and chuck

tuscany

nyu dinner freshmen toast

vanessa and dan

bart bass, lily, rufus, eleanor, cyrus

jack bass

gossip girl

Her list would probably take the whole day and she assumed that it would cover her whole past. But for now, all she could do is kiss her children goodnight and then go to bed as Blair Waldorf and wait until tomorrow for all the answers.

* * *

Thanks for reading everybody, I know it's very fast paced but it just annoyed me to call Blair something else. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena and Nate walked into Blair's apartment to be greeted by Dorota.

"Miss Blair is upstairs" she said acknowledging their presence.

"Thanks" Serena said bracing herself for the long hours ahead of her.

They walked up the stairs but Serena hesitated before opening Blair's bedroom door.

"Hi Blair" Serena said cautiously.

"Serena! Nate! Wait, who's Blair?"

"Don't you remember, you're Blair not Amber."

"Ohhhh, sorry I made the same mistake when Dorota called me that this morning."

"What's this?" Nate was holding the list that Blair had made yesterday.

"Oh, just a list. I googled 'blair waldorf' and a site called Gossip Girl came up and then I scanned all the articles and I have some questions for you."

"This should cover your whole past" Nate said while glancing through the list. Serena and Nate exchanged looks.

"Okay, so what's first?" Serena took the list and her facial expression changed every few moments as she looked at the list.

"To start, blackmail. Oh, okay. So when you were in high school, you were Queen B, B for Blair. So you had minions whi-"

"Wait what? Minions? Like from despicable me?"

"Blair, please don't interrupt me. And no. Like people minions."

"Sorry Serena, go on."

"So you had minions which were trained to obey your every order. We were best friends and when ever one of us needed something you would simply ask them. They did everything but the second the disobeyed your commands you would use what you had against them and blackmail them. You were the queen of Constance Billiard, our high school. And that covers 'queen b' too. This is literally the shortest version possible because one of the items here will take forever to explain." Serena said.

"I'll explain the next one." Nate said interrupting.

"Oh and by the way, your friends called you B and you called me S. Just a little reminder."

Nate glared at Serena for a second but Serena just smiled innocently.

"So, our parents have known each other forever and we became very good friends in kindergarden. At 12 or 13 we started dating and we did until you had an…I don't know how to explain it. An affair, I guess?"

Serena interrupted Nate "Yeah basically what Nate said and we've covered the ruling constance thing. For the Yale usher thing, it's not important. Basically you wanted to get into Yale. Oh an then Victrola. Well we can't explain that."

"Well who can?" Blair asked impatiently.

"Umm, well the guy we bumped into yesterday." Serena said slowly.

"You mean the head of Bass Industries?" Blair said.

"Wait you guys bumped into Chuck yesterday?!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah we did, anyways it wouldn't be a good idea to have Chuck in the same room as Blair. So we can just do this over the phone I guess." Serena replied.

"Why not? What can happen if we're in the same room?" Blair asked curiously.

"We'll let him explain everything you and him every experienced and then you'll realise. And for certain... reasons we'll let you two talk in private." Nate said.

"Whatever. Sure. What's the number?" Blair said trying not to look too excited.

"Here, it's ringing his office. I'll talk to him first and tell him what he's supposed to do." Serena said while tapping the bedside table.

"Hi, can I talk to Chuck? Tell him it's Serena Van Der Woodsen." Serena said into the phone.

"Hi Chuck. So Blair's here and SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING you have to explain everything you basically went through without….doing anything which is why this'll be over the phone. She wants to relearn her past OH MY GOSH SHUT UP and this is probably the best way to do it. So start whenever you're ready. I'll hand her the phone. And no you can't. Don't you dare Chuck! Just DON'T. And start with whatever happened at Victrola. Okay, yeah whatever thanks, bye." Serena made a gesture for Blair to take the phone which she did without hesitating.

"Hello?" Blair started listening to Chuck's story and soon enough she just zoned out. A bunch of memories hit her in an instant. The stage at Victrola, the limo, the fight with Nate, the secret affair, her birthday party, cotillion, everything started coming back to her. But only anything that had anything to do with Chuck. Even the part where he slept with little J, and almost proposed to her. All the way to the point where he wished her off and gave her the amber necklace and kissed her goodbye. All of it. She couldn't distinguish what he was saying over the phone right now but the memories had been enough.

"It's fine. You can stop there." She said. He was silent for a while and then spoke up saying he needed to go and then disconnected. Blair put the phone down and looked over at Serena and Nate thinking about all the memories and how they had related to the two of them.

"So how did it go?" Serena asked.

"As he was talking, all the memories of me and him came back to me. Everything. Like everything." A smile started coming onto Blair's lips as Dorota walked into the room.

"Miss Blair. Someone is downstairs for you. And Mister Charles is crying."

Blair nodded and left the room. She picked up Charles first and started walking down and saw a face which she couldn't quite name at the moment.

"Um, hello? Who are you?" she said nervously.

The person looked around, as if he as hurt and then nervously took out his hand and said "I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair shook his hand and looked up at his face once again. All the memories. Everything they'd been through. He was probably Eleanor's father too.

"So what are you doing here?" she said while looking down at Charles who had stopped crying.

"I just wanted to actually have a chance to talk to you before Serena stopped me." At that precise moment, Serena and Nate had chosen to see what was taking Blair so long. "CHUCK!" Serena screamed before sprinting down the stairs. She moved him away while Nate motioned for Blair to go back up. She walked back up to see Eleanor smiling, all ready for lunch. They started discussing where to go for lunch.

* * *

"Chuck what are you doing here? I told your stay away!"

"She just stopped talking! And I was in the area! I'm looking at an apartment on the second floor."

"Well she stopped talking because she remembered everything. Everything that happened between you two. Even-do you have any lunch plans?"

"No….why?"

"You'll see. Take Blair to lunch and you can discuss there. Wait in the limo. I'll send her down soon." Serena motioned for Chuck to leave.

* * *

"Okay so he's taking you to lunch. And bring Eleanor with you. And Charles if you'd like. He should meet his daughter. It'll probably be at the Empire so dress nicely. It's his hotel anyways."

"Yeah, I knew that. But okay, just watch Eleanor and Charles for a second please."

Blair ran into her room and picked out a red Valentino dress which she had bought recently along with some Dior heels. She added natural makeup, grabbed her Alexander Wang clutch and ran out. She picked up Charles and Eleanor walked beside her as they approached the limo. Serena texted Chuck saying to make the table for 4, realising he'd probably assume she and Nate were also both going but really only Charles and Eleanor were. Blair nervously approached the limo but stepped in anyways. Chuck glanced over at Eleanor and Charles then to Blair.

"Are you married or something? I saw the baby earlier but not the girl."

"I got divorced recently, from the father of my baby. But the girl is, never mind."

"What? You can say it. Oh and don't worry I haven't dated anyone, only slept with 2 people in 3 years." Chuck almost looked nervous.

"Wow. Only two? That's an accomplishment. That's not even relevant"

"I know. But seriously what were you saying about the girl?"

"It's nothing." she said sternly.

"Really, just tell me or I'm going to be annoying you for the rest of lunch."

"Fine."

"What is it?! You're killing me!" Blair chuckled nervously.

"It's just that she's, well she's, nothing."

"Just say it! Or I'll just call Nate and ask him."

"Fine, she's, she's, she's yours." Blair said with her voice trembling near the end.

"How?"

"When I woke up form the crash they did some x-rays. They saw I was pregnant. So as you probably know she's 3."

Chuck had barely listened and was already looking over at Eleanor who looked like the female toddler version of him except with Blair's eyes. There really was no correct way to tell a three year old that some man that they had just met was their father. Blair shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the limo. It all of a sudden jolted to a stop and Arthur opened the door for them to exit. Blair was still carrying Charles and she left, making sure Eleanor was right beside her. Lucky for her, the little girl could not understand their conversation. Chuck got out while adjusting his bow tie. They walked into the Empire's restaurant to see a special room reserved just for them. As they entered, Blair looked around. She really did remember this, all the times she and Chuck had been here, everything. How could just hearing his voice bring back all the memories? She felt almost as if everything was still exactly the same. As if she still loved Chuck. But she couldn't, she barely knew how he'd changed and what if he didn't love her anymore?

"Blair, I don't know what your current state of mind is but I'd like to know what your thinking as a start." Chuck spoke up.

"Well, I, I, I would prefer not to say it. What about you?" She said stuttering.

"It doesn't matter, I won't judge you. I know I've done some pretty….. cruel things to you in the past but this is just a simple lunch and you can say anything." He said attempting to comfort her.

"Okay, I just need to know who you are now. When all the memories came back to me I felt as if everything was almost the same as it was, when you presented me with the necklace. But I can't still love you, how can I rely on some memories? I really don't know…" Her voice trailed off near the end.

"How about this, here's my proposal. What if you give me the next 48 hours so I can make you fall in love with me again?"

"I can't. I have to go back to work. And what about Eleanor and Charles?" she asked gesturing at the children. Eleanor was already looking in her miniature Chanel clutch while Charles was sleeping.

"It's okay. I know Anna well enough, I'll convince her to give you the next two days off. She'll understand."

"That doesn't solve the problem with the kids though."

"Dorota, Serena and Nate should be happy enough to take care of them for two days."

"Fine then."

"Okay great. I'll just make a few phone calls and those 48 hours will start right after this lunch." Chuck pulled out his phone and dialled a few numbers. In the mean time, Blair ordered a simple meal and two kids meals for Eleanor and Charles. The waitress seemed to know what Chuck wanted because it was his hotel after all. After some time on the phone, Chuck finally hung up.

"So what did you get?" he asked.

"Pasta." He nodded to acknowledge her response.

"So everything is arranged, Dorota will drop off some of your stuff and will take the kids back to your house and Anna agreed to give you the two days off. Dorota will be here anytime, as soon as Serena finishes whatever she's doing."

"Okay, but what are we doing? What are you going to do to make me fall in love with you in forty eight hours?"

"That's a surprise." He smirked.

"C'mon, not even a hint, I'll need to know what to wear, I can't wear my new Valentino dress to just about anywhere!"

"Relax, Blair. Dorota knows what you need and I'll tell you which to wear at whenever. And you're going to have to change out of that dress." He said eyeing the stunning Valentino that she had chosen to wear. At that exact moment, Dorota arrived with a stroller and an oversized Prada purse.

"Here you go Miss Blair." Dorota handed Blair the bag, put Charles in the stroller and took Eleanor's hand so she would go with her.

"Bye mommy!" Eleanor said before leaving the room.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Blair said, giving Chuck all her attention.

"Let's go up to my suite." He said while taking her hand as they left the restaurant.

Blair was nervous, unsure of what would happen. And if she did fall in love, what would happen. Soon enough, they arrived at Chuck's suite. He took her bag and set it down int he bedroom.

"Change in to the outfit at the top." He said before disappearing. Blair sighed and did as she was told. This was going to be an interesting and long day.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry everyone, I always do this but I don't have the time to write so I'll be putting this story on hold. Everytime I start writing, I never finish. So I'm just gonna read. But I'll probably finish it in the future.


End file.
